


Connect with me

by RatonLaveur



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: After EOS, Childhood friendship and more, Fluff, Good OTP feels, I really wanted this to happen, M/M, My version of the end, Naive and sweet, Short, This is what could (should) have happened in the end, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatonLaveur/pseuds/RatonLaveur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The childhood friendship of Riku and Takeru is a very precious thing, but they haven't talked about it yet. Is this the right time to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect with me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first POS fanfiction. It's a short and a little naive story, but everyone needs good OTP feels sometimes, right? This is what I wanted to see in the end xD Anyway, enjoy!

The sky was azure and the soft wind was making the summer day less hot - therefore it seemed like a perfect day.

And the perfection wasn't only about weather. It was an amazing day, a day to remember for the memebers of Honan Academy Stride Club. Winning EOS meant a lot to all of them, but especially to two guys, Takeru Fujiwara and Riku Yagami. Because they finally fulfilled their childhood promise. 

How do you approach a childhood friend? Someone who meant the world to you back then and then suddenly disappeared? What do you do when you find someone who left your life ages ago?

It wasn't like Takeru could go and say “Hey, do you remember all the good times we had together? Do you still care about them?” Or maybe it was the right way. Or maybe he should leave it and focus on the new relationship they had now.

But-!

He couldn't simply forget. Riku gave him something that became the meaning of his life. He showed Takeru a true friendship. And that's why… that's why-

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

The voice interrupted his thought in the middle and Takeru turned around to face Riku. He seriously didn't expect anyone to find him here, in a small park near the area where the race took place, sitting on a bench and staring at nothing.

It took him a while to answer. How could he tell Riku the truth? Even though that was exactly what he has been wanting to say the entire time.

“I'm just thinking,” he said in the end. It didn't really matter, after all.

“About the match?” Riku sat down on the bench next to him.

“That too.”

The next minutes were full of silence. None of them said anything. But they didn't seem like they want to leave either. Takeru was quite surprised when he realised that he doesn't really mind this silence.

“Hey, Takeru,” Riku said after a while in a silent, pretty serious voice.

“What?”

“I didn't forget. Well… Maybe I did. For a while. But then I remembered. I remembered everything. And I just want to say… I don't know whether you remember as well or not, but… Thank you.” Riku was speaking really fast, making a lot of pauses, but the expression on his face seemed serious and honest.

The following silence just meant that Takeru is trying to find the right words. He had been trying to talk about this for a long time, but didn't expect Riku to start that conversation.

“I should be the one saying that,” he whispered in the end. 

A bright smile appeared on Riku's face and he hit Takeru's shoulder with his fist playfully. “Let's just say that we are thankful to each other. And we are glad that we resurrected our friendship, right?”

“Yeah… Right.” Takeru couldn't help it, he had to smile back at the blond guy sititng next to him. 

But.

He still didn't feel completely satisfied. There was still  _ something. _

But what could it be? They are friends again and their friendship includes the past. Then what is the problem here?

Is that… Not enough? Just what-

“WE WON!” Riku exclaimed and Takeru almost got a hear attack. “Do you get it?! We won!” 

He looked like he has gone crazy - he stood up and started dancing around the bench. Takeru's mouth was slightly opened and he was about to say something, but then Riku grabbed his hands and made him stand up and  _ start dancing with him.  _

Takeru couldn't even say anything nor push him away, because Riku's joy absorbed him and he let a soft chuckle out, as he let Riku dance with him in circles.

After a while, they both were struggling to catch their breath and that made them stop. Riku was still overjoyed and because he couldn't really move anymore, he just wrapped his hands around Takeru's neck and shouted into his ear: “We are the winners!”

Takeru was surprised, shocked even. He kept waving his arms around for a few seconds and then hugged Riku back and shared all the joy with him.

“I'm so happy I don't know what to do,” Riku whispered with a big smile on his lips, staring right into Takeru's eyes. 

And Takeru said the only thing that seemed right to him at this moment.

“Then kiss me.”

And Riku's smile became even brighter. When their lips CONNECTED, Takeru knew that the something he had been missing and looking for, the something he needed was exactly this. The perfect connection full of all emotions and feelings. 

And everything felt right again. 


End file.
